The life of Draco Malfoy
by emoloy
Summary: Explore Draco's early life living in Malfoy Manor. Discover the family's reaction to Lord Voldemort's initial downfall, their reaction to Bellatrix's sentence to prison and Draco's very pureblooded upbringing.
1. Chapter 1

Screams rang out across the hospital floor. Lucius paced nervously outside the door. "Mr. Malfoy, you needn't look so worried smiled a passing healer clad in her lime green robes. "I'm sure your wife will be fine." Lucius started at her, "Of course she's going to be fine she's a pureblood, not some sort of weak mudblood". No, Lucius' true concern was the gender of the child. He needed a boy. Only a boy could carry on the Malfoy name. Only a boy could inherit the manor.

All of a sudden a high pitched scream hit the air and the previous screams coming from his wife were replaced by laughter. Lucius had a child.

With a sweep of his cape Lucius burst in through the doors to the private room to where his wife was. The healers started to protest but Lucius shook them off, focusing only on his wife and the small bundle cradled in her arms.

"Well?" he asked, leaning in to give his wife a kiss. "You have a beautiful son Lucius" Narcissa smiled. Lucius turned his head to look at the baby, to look at his son. He reached out his arms to pick him up. Looking in to the beautiful blue eyes of his son, Lucius smiled and his heart swelled with pride. "Draco, we shall call him Draco"


	2. The Crabbes

Life was good for the Malfoys.

At almost 2 months old Draco Malfoy was probably the most pampered baby in Britain. After all, he was part of one of the eldest and most prestigious families in the world.

The walls of his room were decked in dark mahogany wood, which was present throughout the rest of the manor, with dark green wallpaper dotted with the different types of quidditch balls covering the top half. Hanging over his cot was a beautiful mobile, studded with jade jewels that glistened in the sunlight and sung sweet melodies whenever a breeze rolled in through the window. His father's Slytherin banner was draped alongside Draco's cot – an idea of what was to be expected from him. Around the room were dozens of stuffed animals, baby clothes and toys – presents from friends and family. Only one toy stood out – a snake with glistening jade eyes, crafted for by a toymaker under strict guidance from Lucius.

Narcissa bent down to pick up her child who was screaming in his cot. "Ssshhhh, shsh,shsh Draco, what's the matter?" she smiled. Lifting Draco up she crinkled her nose, "I think someone need a nappy change." "DOBBY!" she yelled

All of a sudden Dobby the house elf appeared out of thin air, dressed only in a thin, filthy rag.

"Draco needs to be changed" she said coldly. "You then need to dress him in the blue one piece the Crabbe family sent. Chop chop" she said clicking her fingers as she strutted out of the room, leaving Draco in Dobby's arms.

Back in her bedroom Narcissa was trying on a new pair of pearl earrings when Lucius walked in. "Lucius, where have you been? Had you forgotten that we are expecting the Crabbe's round tonight?" "On the contrary my darling, I've just been speaking to Crabbe and going over some new…plans with the Dark Lord" "Oh, I see, well hurry up and get dressed" As Lucius started getting changed, he asked "What's for dinner anyway?" "I don't know, ask that infernal house elf" "ELF!" Yet again Dobby the house elf appeared out of thin air. "Yes master?" "What's for dinner? It had better be good, or I swear I'll kick you so hard you won't wake up" growled Lucius. Dobby winced. "Dobby is making a 3 course meal. For starters there is sushi, followed by roast pheasant and vegetables. Then for dessert Dobby has made personalised meringues" "Well go and set the table then" Lucius snapped.

At around 7 o'clock the Crabbe family arrived via floo powder. Gregory Crabbe dressed in a black suit with his dark cropped hair stylishly gelled up. His wife, Lucinda, was dressed in a royal blue floor length dress which seemed to hand off her slim frame. Her platinum blonde hair was styled in a perm, with loose curls dangling just above her pale blue eyes which lit up when she saw the Malfoys as she stepped out of the fireplace.  
"Gregory, Lucinda it's a pleasure to see you again" smiled Lucius. "My Lucinda you look younger every day." Lucinda beamed as Lucius took her hand and kissed it. "Ahh this must be young Vincent, yes?" asked Lucius gesturing to the chubby baby in Lucinda's arms with the darkest eyes anyone had seen. "Oh he's wonderful" gushed Narcissa, bending down to unstrap Vincent. "How old is he now?"  
"He'll be 6 months next Tuesday" replied Lucinda. "How old is Draco? "He'll be exactly two months next Tuesday as well" laughed Narcissa. "Shall we stop standing in the doorway and enter the dining room? I believe starters will be served soon" coaxed Lucius. "Of course, darling. I'll just go and fetch Draco" So the Crabbes were guided into the dining room by Lucius whilst Narcissa wandered off the fetch Draco.

Dinner was a formal affair, with pleasantries and jests exchanged between the two families amidst the crying screams of Draco and Vincent. "So…" started Gregory, the smile from a joke disappearing from his face. "…do we know any more about the Potters whereabouts?" Everyone turned to face Lucius. He sighed. "No, unfortunately not. We still cannot find a trace of them" "Do you think perhaps that maybe that Dark Lord just hasn't told you, Lucius?" asked Gregory.  
"I highly doubt it" he sneered.  
"It's such a disappointment you know" complained Narcissa"Potter may have picked the wrong team but he was a pureblood. Marrying that filthy mudblood was one of the worst decisions he's ever made. It's just another bloodline – tainted" Her face screwed up in disgust at the thought of it.  
The others nodded in agreement.  
"Yes, quite" agreed Lucinda. "Although soon they'll both be gone and we won't have to worry anymore"  
"Anyway" smiled Lucius. "We're here to enjoy ourselves, shall we retire to the drawing room and have some cheese and crackers?"

So the party moved to the dining room where they all found soft seats, whilst Draco (who was still at the lying down stage) and Vincent were placed on the floor with a vast collection of Draco's toys to play with.  
"DOBBY!" bellowed Lucius.  
The house elf appeared instantaneously.  
"Get us some cheese and crackers"  
The house elf whimpered.  
"Well hurry up" Lucius growled.  
"Dobby is very sorry sir. For Dobby has forgotten to get any cheese and crackers. Dobby will go and punish himself straight away sir" whispered Dobby.  
Fire built up in Lucius' eyes. "YOU WHAT?!" he bellowed, striking Dobby hard across the cheek – throwing the little house elf across to the other side of the room. This was followed up with a hard kick to the stomach. "You're lucky we have company over you little rat"  
Dobby picked himself up off the floor. "Dobby will go and punish himself straight away, sir"

As the evening drew to a close Draco was put to bed whilst Vincent began to get cranky and began throwing toys across the room. "Oh dear" sighed Lucinda. "I think we need to make a move, our little man is getting a bit tired."  
"Well it's been fabulous seeing the three of you" smiled Narcissa. "We must do this again."  
The two families said their goodbyes and the Crabbes were engulfed in green flames before disappearing.  
Lucius wrapped his arms around his wife's waist whispering "life is good darling" and kissing her tenderly on the lips.  
"It certainly is my love" she replied as they both retreated to their bedroom.


	3. The Gathering

1 year, 2 months and 3 weeks later

24th October 1981

Malfoy manor was a hive of activity that evening - everyone had assembled there. Crabbe,Goyle, Knott, Avery, Snape, the Carrows, Crouch and the Lestranges to name but a few.

The death eaters had all sat down around the large mahogany table which was the centrepiece of the huge, dim dining room.

Seated at the head of the table was none other than the Dark Lord himself - Lord Voldermort.

'My friends' he greeted. 'I bet you're all wondering why I gathered you here today'.

The death eaters all looker at one another. A gathering of this size could only mean that something big had happened.

Voldermort smiled coldly at the tension in the room.

'Wormtail!' he bellowed.

In scurried Wormtail, a snivelling little man who had fear written a over his face.

'Yes master?' he whimpered.

'Tell everyone your little secret.'

'Yes masters. Well it seems that…'

'Speak up man, we can't hear you!' came a shout from down the end of the table.

Wormtail turned to face the table, cleared his throat and began to talk again. 'Well, um, I know where the potters are hiding.'

The silence ensued.

'Is it true my Lord?' whispered Snape.

'Yes, it seems that Wormtails' little story checks out' came the reply.

'So what now, my Lord?'

'Now we arrange to murder the Potters.'

Silence fell again, but this time it was quickly broken by Bellatrix Lestrange's evil cackle.

'Oh how wonderful, my lord! Finally, you can reap the rewards of all the effort gone into finding the Potter's!' A look of pure delight was worn on her face.

'Yes' smiled Voldermort. 'So it seems. I think this calls for a little celebration, don't you Lucius?'

'Undoubtedly, my Lord' smiled Lucius, already clapping his hands to hire his house elf. 'Fetch us the crates of wine from the cellar - you know what ones I mean.'

With a deep bow the house elf disapparated again, returning almost instantly with 2 crates of wine - both larger than himself. With a flick of Lucius' wand the wine bottles opened up and began to pour into the waiting wine glasses.

Everyone stood as Voldermort raised his glass 'To the Potters and their forthcoming demise'

'To the Potters!'.

When all was said and done that evening the death eaters began to leave, bowing deeply to Lord Voldermort before turning to Lucius and saying goodbye.

Eventually the only ones left with Voldermort were the Malfoys, Bellatrix and Snape. Snape glided over to Voldermort and kneeled down next to him. 'My Lord, may I please have a word with you? Alone?' he spoke softly, turning to The Malfoys and Bellatrix. With a wave of his hand, Voldermort dismissed them so the only two people in the vast dining room were him and Snape.

'My Lord I have a request to make of you'

'Speak Severus'

'My Lord… the mother, Lily Potter…'Snape paused to calm himself. 'She made a mistake marrying the Potter boy, she doesn't deserve to die.'

'What are you trying to ask Severus?'

'My Lord, please spare the mother. I'll do anything as long as you spare her. Please, my Lord' he gushed as he bowed his head.

Lifting Severus' chin Voldermort replied 'You know Severus, it is already expected that you'll do anything for me. No matter what…'

'Of course, of course…'

'...But I feel that you have been a very loyal servant to me Severus, and for that I will grant you your wish.'

'My Lord, my Lord, thank you so much!'

Snape rose to his feet and turned to leave.

'Oh one more thing Severus…'

Snape turned around to face him once more.

'This 'love' of yours will be your downfall if you let it persist.'

Any remnants of happiness that were still on Snape's face fell away and replaced once again with the cold emotionless smile that he so often wore.

Bowing deeply once again, Snape disapparated away.


End file.
